


No shortage of sordid, no protest from me

by hissatanicmajesty (steelneena)



Series: When My Time Comes Around: A Constantine Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Constantine: The Hellblazer (comic), Gen, John is bi and that's a canon fact, menion of Gary Lester, unnamed male character who might be a reference to Oliver from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/hissatanicmajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contemplates his history of bad decisions while at a bar.<br/>Drabble length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No shortage of sordid, no protest from me

He remembered a time when the magic flowed through him as sweet and heady as the heroin had flowed through Garry Lester's veins. It was a nectar and he was hooked, violently high on his own arrogance, on the power he wielded without thought. A wrinkle here, a line there became a month here and a year there and by the time he'd come off that high, when he realized that he wasn't the big shit he thought he was...before the time that Newcastle rolled around, and his stay at Ravenscar...  
He didn't want to count the years he'd wasted, the prices he'd paid.  
But he still felt the rush.  
Little hits, here and there, and lesser consequences.  
John took another swig of his stout, puffed his silk cut, and eyed the bear of a man behind the bar.  
Different substances alleviated his need.  
Different vices lined his lungs and his liver and his lips.


End file.
